Foggy Love
by LReads
Summary: Nagisa wakes up from surgery forgetting that Rei is his boyfriend and falls in love with him all over again.


De-anoning from the kinkmeme.  
**Prompt: **Nagisa wakes up from surgery(for what reason is up to the writer)forgetting that Rei is his boyfriend and falls in love with him all over again.  
Prompt based off this video: /watch?v=IqebEymqFS8  
Bonus if Haru, Makoto, and G/Kou are in the room as well and are kind of snickering in the background as Rei is getting more and more flustered by what Nagisa is saying.

* * *

Rei leaned over the hospital bed and brushed blonde waves of hair off Nagisa's all too pale face. He continued stroking Nagisa's hair absentmindedly as he let his forehead rest against the side rail of the bed. He was tired, undoubtedly not as much as Nagisa himself who was only now beginning to stir from his anaesthesia induced nap, but after waking to find Nagisa clutching at his side in agony he couldn't, without a guilty conscience, allow himself to rest his eyes for even a second.  
An irrational part of his brain kept telling him that if he dared even to blink, Nagisa would never wake after his surgery and it would be all his fault.  
It was a preposterous thought, but still the very idea of Nagisa's passing had shaken him enough to make it necessary for an off-duty nurse to comfort him while he worked himself into a frezy, audibly running through every possible outcome of the procedure. He didn't catch the look of relief on the nurse's face when Gou arrived.

Tossing and turning, Nagisa finally woke when a dull pain shot through him as he attempted to roll onto the side of his incision. Looking out through dropping eyelids, he found a head of blue hair at his side.

"You gave us quite a scare last night." Relieved, Rei took Nagisa's hand in his and gave it a tight squeeze. It had only been a few months ago after graduation that he'd finally mustered up the courage to talk to Nagisa about his feelings towards him, and to think of losing him now after everything had finally fallen into place made his chest ache in ways he never thought imaginable.

"Huh ?" Nagisa mumbled, drained and confused from his ordeal.

Gou stepped forward from her seat in the corner and dragged her chair with her to the side of Nagisa's bed. "Appendicitis, but don't worry, the doctors got to it in time."

Rei nodded along. "There should be no complications, just a small scar."

"We were all so worried, Makoto and Haruka are in the waiting room, they'd be in here with us but the number of visitors is restricted. Oh and Rin called, he's catching the next train so it shouldn't be too long before he arrives."

Nagisa raised his hands and flapped them forward. "Slow down Gou, slow down," his speech was slurred and a trickle of drool had escaped the corner of his lips. "You're forgetting part of the story." Nagisa turned to his head towards Rei and extended a finger. "You never introduced me to the cutie, is he my strapping young doctor ?"

Gou, to her credit, managed not to laugh. Which was a remarkable display of self control given that Rei had his face buried in his hands with his cheeks turning beet red as Nagisa wondered aloud if Gou had called in any favours to earn him such a handsome physician. She was torn between rushing out to fetch Makoto and Haruka to make sure they got to share in the experience, and staying put to make sure she didn't miss out on any memorable lines.

Rei, attempting to overcome his embarrassment for Nagisa's sake, somehow summoned the will to pry his hands away from his face. "Nagisa I -" Rei cleared his throat. Was the room suddenly warmer or was it just him ? "I'm not your doctor, I'm your partner." Nagisa looked at him with glazed eyes and Rei couldn't be sure if it was from the drugs or from shock. "But don't worry about the memory loss, the doctors mentioned that it's a common side effect from the anaesthetic."

Nagisa pushed himself up on his elbows, but found that he didn't have the strength to stay upright and flopped back down on the bed. "I can't believe this", he gasped, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.  
Rei and Gou both stiffened, it wasn't possible that Nagisa was upset was it ? Did a lack of memories give him an entirely new perspective on his relationship ?  
After a seconds silence that managed to feel drawn out, Nagisa completed his sentence."I can't believe that I'm dating this gorgeous man. Look at the body on this guy, I bet he can pick me up and carry me over the threshold."

Rei breathed a sigh of relief despite his humiliation and Gou finally allowed herself to laugh. It wasn't just a chuckle, but a full blown belly laugh that left her wheezing and holding her stomach as she shook. Still gasping for air, she pulled her phone from her pocket and sent off a quick text. "I have to get the guys, I don't think they'll ever forgive me if I let them miss this."

* * *

Disregarding the rules concerning visitor numbers, Makoto and Haruka made their way into the room, their lack of sleep evident by the dark circles under their eyes and their dishevelled hairstyles. They both smiled in spite of the tiredness they felt, relaxing when they could finally see that Nagisa was well, his garbled speech notwithstanding.  
Makoto crouched at the side of Nagisa's bed and passed him a tote bag filled to the brim with magazines, grapes, and wordsearches - standard hospital gifts. "The twins made you some homemade get well cards, they should be pressed between the pages of the travel magazine."

His grip wasn't very strong, but Nagisa succeeded in pulling the cards from the magazine. One showed him in a bed while figures around him served tea and cake, and the other was a picture of a penguin holding a banner reading "Get Well Soon." The Tachibana twins were sweet kids, taking after their older brother.

Before he got the chance to even say thank you, Makoto spoke once more. "And before I forget to mention it, we've called your sisters and they'll come to visit you this evening."

Struggling to rise from his supine position, Nagisa settled for poking Rei in the arm. "They can't come here, they'll try to steal you away from me."

Giggling the schoolgirl like she'd been not so long ago, Gou walked into the hallway to make a phonecall "Hey Rin, yeah it's me. Can you bring the video camera with you ?"


End file.
